


Early Days

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Tony, Cute, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwin Jarvis was more of a father to Tony that Howard was, and these are the very early days where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

Jarvis was pulled out of his slumber by a knock at his and Ana’s bedroom door. He forced himself to sit up and pull on his red night coat. 

“Edwin?” asked Ana, sleep heavy in her voice.

“I’ll just be a minute darling,” he answered, slipping into his slippers and shuffling to the door. He opened it to see a disheveled Howard Stark.

“Jarvis! We did it!” he hissed in a whisper shout.

His butler blinked in confusion and stepped out of the room, closing the door to not disturb Ana. “Did what sir?” he asked.

“Maria’s pregnant!” Howard announced happily. Then the joy faded and gave way to worry. “Oh god Maria’s pregnant; we’re going to be parents. I’m going to be a father. I have no idea how to do this. Jarvis what am I going to do?”

“I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful father, Mr. Stark,” Jarvis answered, his own mind beginning to reel. 

“Oh god,” Howard said, bending over with his hands on his knees. 

“Sir, come sit,” Jarvis said, taking Howard gently by the shoulder and leading him to the sitting room. He flopped into one of the chairs and rubbed his forehead. “This is a wonderful thing, Mr. Stark.”

Howard let out a shaky laugh and nodded. “It’ll be the best thing I ever created.”

0 ~ 0 ~0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Nine months later Anthony Edward Stark was introduced to the world. About two weeks later Jarvis was awakened again in the middle of the night at another knock at his door. This time there was the sound of a crying baby included. Ana beat him to the door this time and he was putting on his night coat when he heard his wife and employer talking over Tony’s cries.

“Ana! I-I’m so sorry for waking you, he won’t stop- and I don’t know what to do, Maria’s in Connecticut-“ he heard Howard stutter.

Ana kindly shushed him. “Allow me?” she asked and carefully took the little bundle in her arms. She shushed gently and bounced the baby in her arms. Jarvis and Howard exchanged a glance as Tony started to quiet his fussing when Ana began humming. Jarvis recognized it, one of her Hungarian lullabies. It worked like magic and the cries gave way to silence as the baby looked up at Ana’s smiling face with his big brown eyes. Howard sighed in relief and Jarvis smiled slightly, watching his wife. She would make a perfect mother.

“Thank you, Mrs. Jarvis, you are a life saver,” Howard whispered, taking his son back after he had fallen asleep. 

“I am happy to help, Mr. Stark,” Ana said with a smile.

Ana and her husband watched as Howard left with Tony. Jarvis put an arm around her, drawing her close to him. 

“I’m sorry Ana,” he said quietly.

Ana spun around towards him and put a finger to his lips. “And you are forgiven, Edwin. I haven’t blamed you for what happened and I never will,” she said softly.

He smiled sadly at her and ducked his head lower to kiss her. She returned it with love and they hugged each other close. 

“I love you, Edwin,” she said.

“I love you too darling,” he replied.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

The next time Tony cried in the night, Jarvis was still awake and cleaning up a few things around the house. He paused and listened to see if Howard’s footsteps would make their way to the nursery, but none came. He was either too engrossed in his work or drunk in the lab. Jarvis sighed at the thought and went up the stairs to Tony’s room. The wails grew louder as he pushed open the door. 

Jarvis went to the crib and picked up the kicking, fussy, crying mess of a baby. It didn’t smell like he needed a change, so Jarvis bounced and shushed him like had watched Ana do, just over a month ago. The butler winced as the screaming grew louder instead. 

“Sshh, Young Master Tony,” Jarvis hushed gently, at the same time sounding a bit desperate. “Are you hungry?” he asked as Tony wailed. “Yes? Let’s go down to the kitchens, then.”

Jarvis carried the baby downstairs and to the kitchens where he retrieved a bottle. Tony only shook his head and continued crying. He didn’t need a change, bouncing him hadn’t worked, and now the baby refused to feed. Jarvis looked at him in despair, not knowing what to do. He swayed back and forth and started humming, rubbing Tony’s back, hoping that would soothe him. Suddenly there was a burping noise and Jarvis felt something warm and wet on his shoulder. Spit up. He had need to be burped! Why hadn’t Jarvis thought of that?

Tony spit up a bit more, which Jarvis made sure got on a napkin and not more on his waistcoat and then settled down some. 

“Better?” Jarvis asked, as the baby hiccupped. 

He took Tony back up to the nursery after wiping off his waistcoat and the baby’s chin, and put him in the crib. The crying started again almost immediately and Jarvis looked at him in exasperation. 

“What is it now?” he asked, standing over the crib. He spun the mobile around, but the baby continued crying. It wasn’t so much of a wail like earlier, but a quieter almost disappointed cry. Jarvis bent down and picked him up again. Sitting in the rocking chair with Tony rested snuggly in the crook of his elbow, he began humming. Big round, brown eyes stared up at him as the crying ceased and Jarvis smiled slightly as he felt tiny fingers curl around his index finger. He continued humming for a while after Tony fell asleep, still gripping Jarvis’ finger. 

Eventually Jarvis stood up and returned Tony to the crib, loosening himself from the baby’s grip. 

“Goodnight, Master Tony,” the butler whispered, stepping out of the nursery.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

A few months later Peggy Carter-Sousa was finally able to visit Howard and see the Stark baby. When Peggy and Daniel arrived she was surprised that Ana opened the door instead of the butler.

“Mr. and Mrs. Sousa! I’m so glad you’ve arrived!” Ana said, taking a moment to hug each of them. 

“It’s so good to see you as well, Mrs. Jarvis,” said Peggy with a smile.

“Where’s your husband?” asked Daniel and Ana laughed.

“I’m afraid he’s taking a nap with young Tony,” she answered and beckoned them to follow her. The couple did and the three of them poked their heads in through the door of the sitting room. Peggy covered her mouth from laughing at the sight. There lying on the floor was Jarvis, his tall, lanky form sprawled out and surrounded by various baby toys and books. He had his arm around the tiny body of baby Tony, who was lying on top of his chest. Both of them were sound asleep.  
“I will get you two some tea in a moment,” whispered Ana. She quickly went to the other room and got a camera. Peggy and Daniel grinned in amusement as she took a picture of the two.

A little while later Jarvis awoke to little hands grabbing his nose. He scrunched up his nose and opened his eyes. Lifting his head up, he saw Tony giving him a wide, toothless smile and cooing at him. Jarvis smiled and sat up, holding the baby to his chest.

“Did you have a nice nap?” he asked, getting up.

Tony gurgled in response and gnawed on a fistful of Jarvis’ tie. Jarvis sighed slightly, it seemed nothing compared to his tie when it came to teething. Keeping the baby in his arms he headed out of the sitting room and towards the kitchen to get baby food. He entered the kitchen with Tony to find his wife, Peggy and Daniel sitting around the table talking and having tea.

“Ms. Carter! Chief Sousa! Goodness gracious is it Wednesday already,” Jarvis said as they got up to greet him and the baby. Even though Peggy and Daniel were married, he never stopped calling Peggy ‘Ms. Carter’ and it had become something of an inside joke for all of them now.

“I’m afraid so Mr. Jarvis,” chuckled Peggy, “It’s so wonderful to see you again! And this little fellow.”  
Tony paused from his teething session and looked at Peggy shyly with Jarvis’ tie half in his mouth still.

“He looks like his father with that shock of hair,” Daniel commented as the baby was transferred from Jarvis to Peggy. Daniel smiled and shook the other man’s hand. “Jarvis, good to see you.”

“And you sir,” Jarvis said, returning the smile and shake.

“You getting enough sleep while taking care of the kid?” Daniel asked. 

“Oh quite, some days I’m more tired than usual, but I manage,” said Jarvis. He missed the amused glance that Ana and Peggy shared.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Ten months after his birth, Tony Stark doesn’t just walk to Jarvis as the butler is folding clothes, he runs and he doesn’t just say his first words, he shouts them.

“Jar! Jar! Jar!” Tony squeals happily, running towards him. Jarvis dropped the shirt he held and when he turned to look at the boy he exclaimed in surprise.

He laughed and knelt down and Tony ran into his arms. “Master Tony! I can’t believe it,” laughed Jarvis. Tony giggled and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. 

“Jar,” he said as Jarvis picked him up.

“Jar/vis/. Can you say that? Jar/vis/?”

“J-Jarv ‘at,” babbled Tony, finishing with a raspberry.

“Close enough,” chuckled Jarvis. He carried Tony to the other room and got a camera. He set the baby boy down and walked a few feet away. 

“Jar? Jar, Jar, Jar,” repeated Tony and began walking after him. The butler quickly snapped a few pictures before catching the giggling little guy in his arms again.

“We will have to call your parents,” Jarvis said. He rose to his feet and went to the telephone. He left a message with the news when they didn’t answer, probably in a meeting. He was a little disheartened that the boy’s parents hadn’t been there to see or hear the mile stone.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Jarvis was continually there for Tony as the boy grew up and Peggy was always there to point out when he gained another grey hair. He was there on Tony’s first day of school and his last day. Jarvis was always ready wash and put band-aids on his skinned knees and help with homework. He had milk and cookies on standby after any night mare. He would scold and discipline Tony when the boy did wrong, but he always forgave him and loved him like any natural father would.

**Author's Note:**

> ok the ending is kind of sucky and rushed, but my brother was talking to me so i had to finish up


End file.
